Multiple integrated circuit structures are typically fabricated within individual die area of a larger substrate and have scribe-line area between immediately-adjacent die areas. The structures are singulated (cut) into individual dies or chips typically by mechanically sawing through the scribe-line area. Sacrificial test circuitry is often in the scribe-line area to enable testing and/or burn-in of the integrated circuitry in the die areas prior to singulation. Such test circuitry typically includes exposed test pads that are contacted by probe pins of test machinery during test and/or burn-in. Sawing through these test pads can propagate cracks into the die area that can render the die inoperable.
The integrated circuit structures typically comprise a redistribution layer that is an upper layer of integrated circuitry that comprises metal material and that makes input/output nodes for the integrated circuitry available in or at other locations within the die.